Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a cartridge retention system.
Description of the Related Art
Multiplex reciprocating pumps are commonly used in the oil and gas industry. The pumps are used to pump fluids at high pressure into one or more wells comprising boreholes that are drilled into the ground. Multiplex pumps comprise a power end housing a crankshaft and a crosshead, and a fluid end having fluid bores in which individual plungers having intake and discharge valves reciprocate. Connecting rods connect the crosshead to the plungers to cause reciprocating motion of the plungers in the fluid bores to move fluid from a suction end to a discharge end of the fluid bores.
The fluid end components such as valve covers and liners have to be securely retained to the fluid end because fluids are pumped through the fluid end at high pressures and flow rates. Some retention mechanisms are completely formed within the body of the fluid end, which limits the possibility of using such retention mechanism on different fluid end designs. In addition, the retention mechanism being formed within the body of the fluid end further increase the weight of the overall fluid end design.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new and improved retention systems.